Ferris Wheel
by movedto-theycallmeruthless
Summary: It's known as one of the best places for dates, private conversations and for meeting new people. One-shot and ficlet series.


**A/N: **This is supposed to be a part of a whole series of one-shots and ficlets, all being Ferris Wheel-centric. So yes, this all takes place on the ferris wheel in Nimbasa City. The Kanto/ Johto equivalency for this story will be entitled **Cerulean Cape. **On that note, who should the next couple be? I'm thinking Cress & Misty, but I'm open to suggestions.

For the 100 themes challenge (variation one), this is **46. Family.**

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Volkner, what the hell do we do about all the fans?" She said, waving her hand around. "I'm getting sick of all the people boderline demanding that we date. No, correction— I'm already sick of it. And the thought of us dating... ugh, it's disgusting! Does anyone have a life anymore?"<p>

Volkner sighed, resting his chin on his hand. He allowed his gaze to shift from the beautiful model in front of him to the (almost) equally beautiful view outside the car of the ferris wheel. "I know what you mean, the crowds could be quite tiresome. Not to mention that some have even gone as far as trying to maul my fiancée."

Elesa's eyes widened slightly, her usually bored expression changed to one of disbelief. "Really? They're attacking the poor girl?" A pause. "Wait, 'fiancée'?"

The Sunyshore-born male's eyes snapped back to her. They stared at eachother curiously for a second, nearly identical blue on blue. "Er, well, not yet."

Her lips shifted into a small smile. "Cute. Am I invited to the wedding?"

"I think it would be somewhat criminal if I didn't invite you."

"Excellent," Elesa said, flashing a row of perfect white teeth. "But back to the matter at hand, how do we chase off the fangirls? I'm all for just telling them to screw off, but apparently that would be 'bad publicity'".

"Just like this little ride on the ferris wheel, for example. As chaste as it is, watch this end up as some sort of 'scandal' in a crappy magazine."

"I would go with this being dubbed as a 'date', but scandal works too."

"Irrelevant," he said bluntly. She shrugged.

"Whatever, we still need a plan." She thought for a second, letting her fingers drum on the seat before hitting herself on the head lightly. "God, we're overthinking things! Why are we so stupid?"

"Speak for yourself, Elesa." Volkner replied. The said girl's eyes narrowed.

"Well, did you ever think about letting everyone know that we're _cousins_?"

His mouth formed an 'o'. "...I guess it really is the most obvious answer that's the hardest to think of."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I just wanted to say that there are a couple of things that peev me about this. For one, I didn't capture Volkner and Elesa (her japanese name is Kamitsure, if you know her as that) the way I imagine them to be. They seem too... happy? Ugh, I don't know. I'll probably go back and change this a whole lot later.

Tell me if I got anything incredibly wrong, grammar-wise, anyway. I'm pretty bad with dialogue.

And just in case you didn't understand this (which I might as well assume that you don't, I have a tendency to leave a lot of things unclear), basically, Elesa and Volkner are down-right annoyed at their fans and challengers who have been going out of their way to force them together. The twist? All of these fans and challengers don't realize that the two are _related_. Volkner and Elesa just never realized that nobody really knew that they were related, it always seemed so obvious to them.

I also tried to stress Elesa's beauty... she's supposed to be a model, after all. "Bad publicity" was in quotes— she's quoting her publicist (...erm, yeah).

I got this idea while realizing their similarities (when you first meet each of them in the game neither are standing; Elesa is reclining, Volkner is sitting. Then there's hair color, eye color, the fact that you don't first meet them in their respective gym, they're both electric type gym leaders...) and learning that ElesaxVolkner actually has a significant fanbase. Who knew?

Also note that the ferris wheel is a famous spot for dates (in my mind, anyway).

Volkner's 'fiancée' (I didn't even realize that there was a difference between fiance and fiancee) can be anyone, really (though in the back of my mind, it's Jasmine ;P).

Okay, this A/N is getting to be longer then the story. I'm gone(:


End file.
